


Stupidity and Ignorance

by Karenkk



Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Oblivion Dust, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: KAZ unwittingly got himself involved in the complicated relationship within L'Arc~en~Ciel. And Hyde wasn't helping at all.





	

KAZ could clearly remember the first time he had met Hyde. His lips were on Tetsuya’s at that time. Even separated by the thick sound isolation glass, he could still feel the coldness in those beautiful brown eyes that were staring at them. He instantly got turned off by the whole thing like a bucket of cold water being poured over his head, even quicker than the lack of response he was getting from the lips that he was trying to work his way in.

He couldn’t deny he enjoyed carnal pleasure. When he saw a prey that tickled his interest, he would never hesitate in acting it out. Of course, if the other party refused, which wasn’t often, he wouldn’t force the issue. After all, he never lacked willing partners. Sex was only sex. There was no need to cause conflicts with people he worked him for such trivial matter. So when Tetsuya gently pushed him away with a laugh, gave him a pat on his head, and roughed up the hair he spent hours to tame on that morning he didn’t press the matter.

The only thing that annoyed him was the fact that even though Tetsuya was only a few days older than him, he was using that senpai voice, and told him that he was too old for this kind of childish games. After that, the only thing KAZ could do was to pinch his own nose and got back to the song they were working on. Strangely, between the lines of White Out all he could see were those lovely yet cold eyes.

After finishing recording Tetsuya’s 4th single, he got an unexpected call from his manager. Apparently, he received an invitation from hyde, the vocalist from well-known rock band L'Arc~en~Ciel, to work on his upcoming new single.

He fully had the intention of refusing this proposal. After all, he just completed one project; and he was desperately in need of some much-needed break. Ever since Oblivion Dust had taken a hiatus he had been shuffled into various supporting roles for various musicians. But in the brief conversation over the phone, his manager implied that the other party had pretty much set his mind on this; and there wasn’t much room for refusal. That did stir some curiosity inside of him.

The Japanese music industry was quite small, so small that it was impossible for him not to hear about L'Arc~en~Ciel’s vocalist and his capricious ways. After all, he determined the direction of his solo work, created his own songs and lyrics, produced his own works, and started his own recording label. The whole thing gave away a sense of possessiveness. What KAZ didn’t get was the fact that why Hyde suddenly developed an interest getting others involved in his solo work after producing 3 chart topping singles and 1 album by himself.

 

-TBC-

Note: some of the information incorporated in this fic are fictional for the purpose of making plot line coherent. I’m aware that HYDE and KAZ knew each other already during the production of the 666 album. KAZ was already working with him as the support guitarist during recording.


End file.
